Just Another Day in Skyrim
by Wake Me Up When It's All Over
Summary: My name is Saoirse, and this is my story... (Told from first-person perspective, Saoirse is a Khajiit. The story will follow the game's plotline at first, but there'll be more "having fun" and less "fated Dragonborn" throughout the whole story. Rated T for occasional bloodshed.) ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**A Dragon Saves My Life –** I groaned, opening my eyes to see a procession of carts. I'm in one along with three other men, but that's all I register before I hear, "Hey, you. You're finally awake." I remain silent. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Oh – they're Stormcloaks.

That likely means we're to be executed. I grimace, remembering my attempt to cross the border. It was as futile as they warned me. "Watch your tongue. That is Ulfric Stormcloak – the _true_ High King." I glance back with interest. Ulfric Stormcloak?

I study the man. Now it makes sense why he is gagged. Rumor has it that he murdered High King Torrig with his voice, using the ancient way of speaking with dragons. If we were captured along with him… _why is it,_ I wondered privately, _that we seem to be heading for Helgen?_

My suspicion was confirmed as we rounded the bend. The walls of Helgen seemed to close in on us as we rode through the open gate. I hear a boy say, "But mom, I want to watch the soldiers!" I ignore them all until they take us down, their intentions made clear when the man with the axe walked out of the guard tower.

"Check. Next." The man in front of me shouts fearfully. "You won't take me alive!" He runs, but they quickly shoot him down. I think his name was Lokir. The man then turns to me. "Wait – you there. Step forward. Who are you?"

I roll my eyes before replying, "Saoirse." He gestures me forward. It's almost funny when the captain stares at me in confusion. "You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? You're kind always seems to get into trouble," he mutters me, noting my features. Then he turns to the captain. "What should we do? She's not on the list."

They argue for a while before the woman snaps, "Damn the list! Send her to the block!" He shakes his head sadly as I walk over to the line. They start yelling at Ulfric for a bit until another woman comes out. A priestess, judging from her clothes. We wait silently as she starts chanting our final rites. _Get on with it,_ I grumble inwardly.

Another prisoner seems to have the same idea as me, for he stomps over to the chopping block before she's finished. "Come on! I haven't got all morning!" She glares at him with a peeved expression before muttering, "As you wish." She waves the executioner forward. I turn away as the blade comes down. "As fearless in death as he was in life," I hear one of the men murmur.

 _Good for him,_ I thought nervously. _Not for me._ They waves me forward, but then a low roar echoes throughout the surrounding mountains. "What was that?" a man says. The captain looks annoyed. "Nothing. Next, the cat!"

I resign myself, walking over to the block. She kicks me, and I fall to my knees, then onto my stomach. The stone is warm with the dead man's blood, and I look up at the executioner. Then I look behind him.

 _A dragon?_ It seems unreal, but as the blade comes swinging down the dragon roars, causing the man to stagger. Everything goes black for a moment. When sight returns, a blast of noise accompanies it.

Quickly I stand, looking around. The dragon had brought chaos into the town. Fires burned everywhere, and already there were some dead. I think of the little boy, but grit my teeth, trying not to fall until I hear, "Hey, Khajiit, get up! The gods won't give us another chance!" It was the Stormcloak – Ralof, they'd called him.

I hurry over, wincing as the dragon lets loose another roar overhead. He nods. "This way!" I follow as he rushes into the guard tower, pulling it close against the fierce chaos outside. The man looks to Ulfric – unbound. "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

The Jarl laughs grimly before replying, "Legends don't burn down villages." Ralof tilts his head in acknowledgement before glancing at me, shouting, "Up through the tower, let's go!" He runs up the stairway. I stare in frustration after him. _Up the tower? We'll be trapped there!_

But I follow anyway. He's my best hope for survival. We only make it halfway before Ralof is forced to stop, faced with rubble that had fallen. He grimaces before shouting to me, "Jump to the roof over there! I'll follow as soon as I can!" I stare doubtfully through the hole. _Seriously?_

The tower starts to shake so I jump, aiming for the soft thatch roof. I survive, rolling as I crash through the weak structure to the ground. Shaking my head, I look around. It's utter turmoil. With my hands still bound I can't defend myself.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close if you want to stay that way." I glance with surprise at the man beside me – it was the one who'd been reluctant to send me to my death. He shouts a few orders at the soldier behind him before sprinting forward. Shrugging, I jog after him.

We pass bodies still on fire, blood still glistening. I turn my eyes away, running to keep up with Hadvar. Finally we make it to the keep, but Hadvar shouts, "Ralof! You damned traitor, stay out of my way!" Ralof grins ferally. "We're escaping, Hadvar, and you're not stopping us this time!" He motions to me.

I didn't hesitate, bounding after him. I ignore Hadvar's gasp of betrayal as the door slams shut behind us. "Saoirse!"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. (But it is so much fun to play.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**For a Breath of Fresh Air –** It's bright in the keep, but the stone walls make me fidgety. I pace as Ralof bends down to offer his respects to the dead Stormcloak lying near the table. "You may as well take Gunjar's gear," he tells me when he's done. "He won't be needing it anymore." Swiftly he pulls a knife through my bonds.

I pull off the corpse's armor, fastening it around the rags the guards had us prisoners wear. "Ugh, this one is locked," Ralof grumbles. I turn to see him inspecting an iron gate. He strides to the wooden one on the opposite side, but shakes his head in frustration.

"No way to open this from our side," he tells me, turning his back on it. I am about to reply when figures catch my eyes. I dart into the cover of the entrance, listening as Ralof shouts in surprise. The sounds of scuffling reaches my ears, and I ready my axe.

Unnecessary, as it turns out, for Ralof is done with them before I can help. Wiping his brow, gestures to the Imperials. "Maybe one of them had the key." I make a face before searching them, tucking away the various weapons I find along the way.

Triumphantly I hold up a key. Ralof grins. "See if you can unlock that door." He runs to the iron bars impatiently. I hesitate, glancing in the direction the Imperials had come from. Maybe… I sprint down the hallway, ignoring Ralof's frustrated sigh.

I was right! I riffle through the chest, nabbing more pieces of armor, weaponry, and even gold until the dragon's roar warned me away. I return, shoving the key into the gate. To Ralof's evident relief, it opens.

"That's it!" he cries, sheathing his swords. "Come on, let's get out of here before the dragon brings this whole tower down on our heads!" We dart down the stairs as if the dragon himself were behind us. I catch a glimpse of people down the opposite hallway, but before they were identified as friend or foe, the roof collapsed between us.

Ralof yelled something, but amidst the crashing of the stone I couldn't make it out. I trembled as the dust finally settled. "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy," he mutters as he inspects the rubble, which completely blocked the hallway.

Then his gaze slides towards the door. A conversation is audible from behind it. We lock eyes as he opens the door. The battle – two of us, two of them – is short. Ralof looks around, commenting, "A storeroom. See if you can find any potions."

I sheathe my swords before glancing around. I scrounge for food and potions, pocketing the wine as an afterthought. _If I get out of here alive, there are plenty of people who buy wine. Even if I, personally, despise the drink._

Once I'm done, I approach Ralof. "Done? Let's get moving!" I nod as he opens the door. We make our way down until we reach a room. "By gods – a torture room!" I hang back as Ralof charges the mage. Looking around, I note two other Stormcloaks.

Ralof questions them afterwards as I raid the torture room. The locks are easy, and I am rewarded with gold and spell books. The Stormcloaks have run on, forcing me to sprint to catch up. There are cells lining this hall, the smell of corpses causing me to hiss with distaste.

We reach an area where the wall seems blasted through, revealing an underground tunnel. I hesitate, but the three Nords charge through. A sigh of exasperation escapes me as I follow, crinkling my nose against the dank odor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Men, Spiders, and Bears, Oh My! –** The tunnel seems to stretch forever as we run. None of the Stormcloaks seem to want to talk. Then again, neither do I. I'm used to everyone else making some sort of noise, though, so it's startling when our journey seems to pass in the silence of pounding feet and tired breathing.

Then we stumble into a cavern. Imperial soldiers immediately draw their bows while my companions draw their swords. I pull out my own swords and dive into the fray, working my way to the Imperial further in the back. Suddenly one of them knocks the swords from my hands. I panic as he raises his dagger.

Flames burst from my hands, igniting the oil left carelessly strewn about the cavern. I see the woman and man charge into the fire. I close my eyes, reopening them when the heat fades. The two Stormcloaks lie dead alongside the Imperials.

I look up sheepishly as Ralof walks up to me, but he shakes his head. "Let's go see if the way is clear," he mutters. I nod, falling in step behind him, stoutly ignoring the corpses behind us.

The cavern has a tunnel in the back. I push the lever, causing a bridge to close the gap between us and the next passageway. Ralof hurries across, but I pause, looking up. The rocks are parted here, allowing a glimpse of the night sky. I breathe. Fresh air.

A rumbling prompts me to finish crossing the bridge. Just in time, too. The ceiling caves in behind us, punching through the bridge to the bottom. I hear Ralof's voice tremble as he says, "Guess everyone else will have to find another way through. Come on!"

The shafts are stifling, but I slow as we approach another cavern. The distinct clicking sound reached my ears. Ralof didn't notice as I crouched, drew an arrow, waiting. He _did_ notice when the frostbite spider leapt on top of him.

I cursed as the pair transformed into an undefinable mess of limbs. I turned my attention to the other two. I released the arrow. _One down_. The other notices me, but I take that one out as well. Ralof was panting when I joined him. "I hate those damn things," he spits. "Too many eyes, you know?"

 _Too many legs,_ I added mentally. I pull on Ralof's shirt as he tries to leave. Ignoring his questioning look, I leap through the webbed egg sacs and carcasses, climbing up on a rock. There is an opening in this roof as well. Peeking through, I see a beautiful aroura borealis… and a red moon. I smile appreciatively – Elsweyr never had these fantastic displays of light in the sky.

Reluctantly I return to Ralof. We continue on, pausing when we reach the next cave. There's a bear in this one. "Hold up," he whispers. "I'd rather not tangle with this one. Let's sneak by, nice and slow, and watch where you step. Or, if you're feeling lucky, you can take this bow. Might take her by surprise."

I'd already picked up a few bows, but I accept his anyway. I judge the bear. "Go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back." I nod, before considering. I'm conscious of the weight in my pack, but bear claws make money…

Shaking my head at my greed, I take aim and fire. The bear roars, getting up, but I fire one more time. Ralof runs forward as it's knees buckle. I follow, closing it's lifeless eyes as I take it's claws and my arrows.

"Sneaking's overrated, eh?" he chuckles as we exit the cavern. His eyes light up as he spots the glimmer of snow and light up ahead. "That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!" I celebrate as well as we sprint for the opening.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Ralof's Sister –** We rush outside, but the Ralof shouts, "Wait!' The dragon roars overhead as it wheels towards the mountains. "There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time." Ralof glances at me. "No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here."

He begins marching down the mountainside. "My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill down in Riverwood," he informs me as we walk. "I'm sure she'd help you out." It's silent for a moment before we reach the foot of the mountain. That's when Ralof turns to me.

"It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today." Then he begins sprinting. Angrily I follow. He wants us to split up? Good luck? As if. I hadn't a clue where we were, so I decided to follow him. He didn't protest.

"You know," he comments as we jog, "You should go to Windhelm and join the fight to free Skyrim. You've seen the true face of the Empire today." I laugh as we run. Khajiits are notorious for thieving, pillaging, etc. He wanted me to step up and be heroic..?

As if sensing my disbelief, he remains quiet as we lope easily through the woods. This area is highly scenic, and is truly beautiful at night. Something catches my eye. I turn, stunned to see a river flowing by. I hop down the rocks, ignoring Ralof's alarmed cry.

It was amazing! All that water distracted me from the three stones beside me until Ralof eventually caught up. "These," he panted, "are the three Guardian Stones. The Thief, the Mage, and the Warrior. People touch them for good luck. Try one."

I study them, then pat the Thief. My hand tingles as I pull it away. "Thief, huh?" Ralof muses behind me. "It's never too late to take charge of your fate, you know." I ignore his slight lecture, continuing along the path. After a moment, he follows.

We make it to Riverwood, and he approaches a woman. "Gerdur!" She looks up, relief filling her face. They exchange pleasantries, but I stop listening until a boy runs up to us. "Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" I feel a pang of sorrow, remembering the other little boy from Helgen. Then Gerdur murmurs, "Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games."

Frodnar frowns, sulking away. Gerdur returns her attention to Ralof as I space out again. Suddenly a man runs up to us. Hod, I think Gerdur had called him. Her husband. "Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty done in." Ralof nods, telling our story. I glance at the river, still astounded by the amount of water.

"Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need to." When I hear those words, I smile. Both Ralof and I are exhausted – I'm almost slaphappy. Gerdur continues, "Here's a key to the house. Stay as long as you like. If there's anything you need, let me know."

I nod, taking the key. The town is still sleepy, so I head for the house. Unlocking the door, I crash on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Triangles –** I wake up refreshed. When I go to open the door, I hear voices muttering outside. I press my ear against it, listening. "The Jarl needs to know...Riverwood needs more soldiers…you and she'll have to leave." That was definitely Gerdur.

I didn't want to leave – much less head for Whiterun's Jarl to get more soldiers. I peek out the window. The sky is light, but not yet full-blown morning. The door opens, and Ralof walks in. He fills me in (assuming I don't know, I guess) and tells me he'll be heading back to Windhelm.

Finally I agree to take the message. But first… I root around town, spending money and selling what little I'd managed to gather. Eventually I hear, "Faendal thinks he can woo Camilla Valerius away from me. I keep telling him, she's already mine!"

 _Gloating a bit much, aren't we?_ I backtrack, finding the one who'd spoken was a tall, blond Nord. Innocently I say, "You and Faendal like the same girl?" He nods. "Camilla Valerius knows I'm the best. The elf is wasting his time. I've seen him sneaking over to the Riverwood Trader to talk to her!"

I snicker, replying, "Yes. Two people spending time together never blossoms into courtship." He frowns at me, shaking his head. "Is that sarcasm? I've heard better wisecracks. Still," he sighs, "Camilla letting Faendal visit her isn't a good thing. Tell her he wrote this letter. That'll stop that."

He walks away, leaving me with the letter. I stare at the envelope before opening it.

It reads: Dear Camilla, I know I have called upon you at your house many times, and while we may be growing close, I need you to put any desires you may have for me aside. I am a true-born son of Valenwood, and I could never befoul my bloodline by courting an Imperial. I hope we can remain true friends, provided you understand your people's place in the Aldmeri Dominion, and respect me as such. Sincerely, Faendal

I laugh as I seal it back up again. It seems silly, ridiculous, but I know that what I do next will decide the relationship between these three. I reflect with amusement how easily Sven had given it to me. _Don't give important things to a Khajiit,_ I think.

The Riverwood Trader was just across the street. I open the door, wincing as I hear a woman and man arguing. I wait until they are finished, then I hand the letter to Camilla. "What's this?" she questions. I think it over before replying, "Sven wrote it. He wanted you to think it was from Faendal." Camilla holds the letter gingerly, wondering aloud, "Why? Wh… What's in the letter?" She reads it swiftly before gasping in dismay.

I grin cockily as she thanks me. "And tell Faendal too," she adds. "He'll be grateful to hear you stuck up for him." She walks away, leaving me very satisfied. Whistling, I exit the building. Sven glares at me, but I ignore him, looking around. I spot a wood elf hauling firewood.

"Hey!" He turns 'round at my voice, smiling politely. I giggle, telling him what had just occurred. Anger briefly flashes across his face before he says, "I appreciate your help. Please, take this. Some gold I've saved up from working at the mill."

Inwardly I cheer at the gold pieces. Then I look up and ask, "I'm traveling to Whiterun to ask for reinforcements. Will you… come with me, please?" He scratches his head before shrugging. "Sure. Lead the way."

I smile excitedly as I turn and begin sprinting – only to fall into the river. Panicking, I try to swim, but the current pulls me out. The river is shallow, but my feet can't find purchase against the riverbed. Gasping for air, I'm banged against rocks before being tossed over the waterfall.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Live and Make a Friend –** I yowl frantically as I'm pulled over. Water fills my jaws, cutting me off. As I tumble through the raging waters I try to avoid the rocks, but I slam into them regardless. My body is still being battered as I feel arms grabbing my own.

Anxiously I paw at the arms, feeling solid ground beneath me as I am dragged onto the shore. "Saoirse?!" I cough, waving my hand to let Faendal know I'm alright. Gingerly I sit up, rubbing myself for warmth. Faendal fidgets, as if he's unsure what to do.

"Thanks," I tell him. He nods, then I hear, "My god! Are you all right?" I look up to see a platinum-haired woman rushing over. I hack up a bit more water before murmuring, "Ah… Yes, thank you." I study her clothing – it's all Imperial armor, but I suppose that means little when she's alone.

I introduced myself, "I'm Saoirse, and this is…" Faendal interrupts me. "I'm Faendal. Nice to meet you." The woman smiles, her hand moving discreetly away from her sword hilt. "I'm Lorelai Wolfwood," she says, sticking out her hand. "You can call me Rory, if you want."

Standing, I shake her hand. We smile at each other for a bit until Faendal interrupts, "Saoirse, wolf!" I turn to see him shooting arrows at a wolf. I fumble for my sword, but suddenly flame erupts from beside me, charring the wolf. It whines, then I see the life fade from it's eyes.

I turn to Rory in surprise. "You're a mage!" She nods, laughing, "Yes! Magic just seems so interesting – I figured it wouldn't be so bad." _What an odd Nord._ "Well," I wave to her, "May your road lead you to warm sands." She grabs my arm. "Wait! Would you mind taking a note to Gerdur?"

"Gerdur?" She nods empathetically. "Yes – you came from that way, right? I need to go to Whiterun, but…" I grin. It must look feral on my face, but I turn to Faendal, asking, "Would you mind?" He nods, taking the note. As we watch him go I comment to Rory, "So… Can I follow you?" She looks at me in confusion. I explain, "Well, you see, I'm on my way to Whiterun too."

Rory shrugs. "I'm making my way to… oh, several places on the way. Sure you want to come?" I nod firmly. She chuckles before asking me sheepishly, "Do you have a map?" I refrain from rolling my eyes. Some Nord. Reluctantly I hold out my map. She pores over it, seemingly eager.

Then she looks up at me. "This map is incomplete." I laugh. "It's hand-drawn," I point out, "by me. These are all the places I've been so far." Rory whistles, impressed.

It takes a while, but I convince her to finally start walking. When she tries to follow the road though, I gesture over the rocky terrain, informing her, "This'll be quicker." Rory frowns, asking, "But the road…" I laugh. "It may be safer, but it winds all over the place. Trust me."

She sighs, following my lead as I leap agilely down the slope. I laugh as the fey mood takes me, singing loudly,

 _As the wind buffets my wings_

 _I soar from stone, to cold, hard stone_

 _As the sky howls down at me, I escape_

 _Through the air I freely fall_

 _Once I was_

 _An earth-bound thing_

 _No longer, for my heart may sing_

 _Heaven hear me as I fly_

 _With wings you will never have_

"Wow! That's so pretty!" I start as Rory calls out. As my attention slips so does my footing. I cry out, falling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drenched Yet Again -** I am wrenched out of the darkness by a rock smashing my head. Then I register my fur is completely drenched. I open my eyes to see I am on the shore of the river. But specifically _where_ I have washed up remains to be seen. Slowly I sit up, shaking my head free of a few droplets as I look around. The boats catch my eye. A full circle reveals I am stranded at the edge of the lake.

I say _the_ lake because this particular lake holds Riften on it's shores. _Perhaps..._ I muse, thinking, _Since I am far away from Whiterun, perhaps it wouldn't hurt if I visited this city. I hear the guards are easy to bribe._ Smiling, I dry myself off before heading over to the entrance. As I approach, I hear, "Halt!"

One of the guards face me, holding a weapon up. "Before you enter, you need to pay the visitor's fee." I frown. "What's the fee for?" The guard rolls his eyes, pointing the spear at me for emphasis. "The fee for visiting the city. What does it matter?" Pity - you cannot, and should not, try to cheat a Khajiit. Raising my voice slightly I retort, "This is obviously a shakedown."

It's clear he didn't expect me to call his bluff. "All right, we'll open the gate! Keep your voice down!" I attempt to keep the smirk off my face as I watch the pair of them fumble at the gates. Finally he gestures for me to go in. Politely I nod before entering the city. The atmosphere is nice... well, I doubt others would think so, but my sharp eyes see plenty of opportunities for thieving. I wander around until I notice an odd stall.

The stallkeeper is being very loud, but his eyes... his manner... seems to dissuade any actual business. Curious, I hover around the general area. I decide it is a mystery to look into another time when I overhear something about 'The Ratway'... Eagerly I wheel around. _A city below the city? Excellent!_ It takes a bit of asking around, but I discover where the entrance is.

Grasping the railing I swing myself over, landing with a soft thump on the boardwalk. I stroll along until I reach the gate. I push it open, entering the wooden door behind it. The bricked up shaft seems so mysterious, the voices ahead prompting me to draw my weapon. On second thought, a Fury spell glimmers in my paw. Taking careful aim, it hits one of the two bandits. I watch in smug satisfaction as they hack each other to pieces.

I still draw my swords in the end - skeevers live in most sewers, this one will _not_ be any different. As the first one strikes, I lose my mind. Honestly? Fighting's been getting more fun lately. A vicious smile crosses my face as I begin to battle.

 **I'm really bad at battle scenes, plus no one is reviewing. Soooo I'm gonna be working on this story over here 'til someone does... *holds up a sign saying read Edward's Sanity Slips and I am a lazy person!"**


End file.
